


want

by lqsatan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, blowjob, bottom seungcheol, not proof read bc i cringed too hard, so sorry for mistakes, uhhh i think that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqsatan/pseuds/lqsatan
Summary: seungcheol sucks jihoon’s dick basically lolololol





	want

**Author's Note:**

> my alter ego Satan wrote this, not me

seventeen were sitting in their dressing room after performing they usually had to wait a good hour after a performance before they were allowed to go back to the dorms. seungcheol and jihoon were sitting on a couch together at the back of the room, seungcheol curled up into jihoon‘s side as jihoon’s hand threaded through his sweat-damp locks. this was always how the couple cooled down after a show, not talking, just bathing in each other’s presence for as long as they could. 

suddenly, seungcheol sat up and faced jihoon. the younger man took a second to study seungcheol’s face, noticing the dazed look in his eyes. “jihoon,” he mumbled, moving closer to said man again. 

“yes?” jihoon replied. 

“i wanna suck your dick,” seungcheol blurted out, luckily only loud enough for just jihoon to hear him. jihoon’s eyes widened in shock for a second. he wasn’t expecting seungcheol to be so forward with his wishes, usually he was shy and blushed and mumbled a lot but right now was different for some reason and jihoon took a mental note to ask him about it later. 

“you do?” seungcheol nodded. “okay, come on then.” and they both stood up, catching the attention of the other members who stared as the couple left the room but they didn’t ask questions. no one ever asked questions. 

jihoon led seungcheol down the corridor and into an empty room, closing the door behind them and shoving the older man onto his knees. seungcheol whimpered as a sharp pain shot through his knees but, really, it didn’t bother him at all. he was used to it by now. seungcheol gazed up at his boyfriend who was staring down at him, eyes dark with lust. seungcheol whined. 

“well, what are you waiting for? get on with it, slut.” jihoon ordered, seungcheol’s hands already moving to unbutton the younger man’s jeans. he pulled them down around jihoon’s thighs, going for his boxers straight after. jihoon’s cock slapped against his stomach, already hard and dripping from just the sight of seungcheol on his knees in front of him. seungcheol giggled lightly, shuffling forwards to take the head into his mouth. jihoon groaned, hands sliding into the elder’s hair but not pulling. not yet. the head slipped out of seungcheol’s mouth when jihoon tugged his face away and seungcheol whined loudly. 

“shush, baby, you’ll get it in a second, just be patient.” jihoon consoled, grabbing his dick in his hand and smearing pre-cum from the head all over seungcheol’s plump lips. seungcheol’s tongue darted out to clean it off just how jihoon was expecting him to. “good boy.” seungcheol heard from above, eyes closing. suddenly seungcheol felt a hot weight on his face and he opened his eyes to see jihoon dragging his wet cock over seungcheol’s left cheek, a trail of pre-cum left in it’s wake and it was so, so degrading but god, did seungcheol love it. it was almost like jihoon was claiming the older man and seungcheol could feel himself leaking in his underwear at that thought. “so pretty, all mine.” jihoon mumbled, bending down to press his lips against seungcheol’s. seungcheol instantly found himself leaning upwards into the kiss. jihoon sunk his tongue into seungcheol’s open mouth, lips still moving quickly. slowly, jihoon stood back up, breaking the kiss as he went. seungcheol whined again and jihoon laughed. 

“i thought you wanted to suck my cock, baby?” jihoon teased, head tilting and a hand pushing seungcheol’s bangs from his eyes. 

“i do, jihoonie.” seungcheol confirmed in a shy mumble and jihoon smirked. 

“go on then.” 

this time when seungcheol moved forward and slipped the head past his lips, the rest went down his throat too as jihoon’s hands in his hair pushed him all the way down. seungcheol choked, pulling back for a second and pouting up at the younger man who simply laughed down at him. “stop it, hoonie, i just wanna make you feel good.” seungcheol said with a pout, cheeks blushed red and head facing the floor. 

“sorry, baby, i’ll stop.” jihoon said, rubbing a hand through seungcheol’s hair until the older man looked up and the couple made eye contact. jihoon made a gesture towards his dick with his head, seungcheol understanding and taking jihoon back into his mouth for the third time. this time, jihoon dropped his hands to his sides and let seungcheol do as he wished to, groaning in pleasure when seungcheol did something that felt particularly good. 

eventually, the younger had a change of heart and, hands tightened into seungcheol’s curls, he started thrusting into the older’s mouth. seungcheol moaned around the girth, the feeling of the vibrations from it sending shivers up jihoon’s spine. jihoon thrusted a couple more times before speeding up, hands now tugging on seungcheol’s hair harshly. “fuck, i’m close, baby.” jihoon almost growled out, giving one final deep thrust before coming down seungcheol’s throat. he pulled his dick out, letting it drag over seungcheol’s chin as he did so. seungcheol held jihoon’s cum in his cheeks, wanting to swallow but not doing anything until jihoon told him to. 

“swallow, honey.” jihoon mumbled, watching the older man do as instructed before pulling his boxers and jeans back up. he buttoned his trousers, turning to see seungcheol still knelt on the ground, watching him with hazy eyes. taking a seat on the floor beside the older man, jihoon reached up and gently stroked seungcheol’s face. “hey, baby,” he said so softly it was almost a whisper. seungcheol turned to look at him and jihoon smiled. “that was good, sweetie, really good, okay? made me feel amazing, you always do.” seungcheol nodded to show he was listening and that he understood and jihoon’s smile widened. “good boy.” jihoon patted seungcheol’s cheek before standing up and offering his hand to the elder. seungcheol held his hand, hauling himself up to his feet. 

they walked back to the dressing room in silence until they neared the door and seungcheol muttered, “i love you, hoonie.” under his breath. jihoon smiled. 

“i love you, too, cheolie.”


End file.
